Annoying The Kuroshitsuji Cast
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Totally fan-made. Just came to my mind. Totally funny...ish. Up to you. Ideas are welcome. A bit OOC...I think. Well, R&R PEOPLE! AND YOU'LL GET COOKIES!  and rated M for my language...One pairing: Undertaker/Grell
1. The Beginning of the Annoyance!

Okay okay okay! I just HAD to freaking do this! *squee*

Neko: *ears go flat and gives me a blank look* I don't like that look in your eye.

*innocent eyes with an evil smirk* What look?

Neko: *sweatdrops* That look...

Whatever! *shoves her away* I hope you piss your pants from laughing! Or giggle...or something...whatever! Enjoy it! Tis going to be veeeeeery entertaining...*crackles evilly*

Neko: Oh boy...

* * *

I was utterly...bored. I sighed and pouted. What to do...what to do...I hopped onto the computer and began to read random Kuroshitsuji aka, Black Butler fanfics. Which I do enjoy. Suddenly, an evil grin spread across my face. My other self, who was laying on my bed, looked at me.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"What so ever do you mean Neko?"

"You know what I mean Alex. Tell me or else."

I crackled evilly and sang, "You'll see!"

"I'm not going to like this..."

~An Hour Later~

I was skipping merrily down towards Ceil's mansion. Neko walked behind me and when she saw it, she looked at me and said, "Oh no...you aren't thinking of?"

"Why yes I am."

She groaned.

"I'm waiting out here. You enjoy yourself." she said, sitting down near the gate.

I pouted.

"Party pooper!"

I hopped over the fence, thanks to my Mexican blood (WHICH IS TRUE! I'M HALF MEXICAN PEOPLE! *flails arms*) and ran up to the door. I smirked, quickly looking around then pressed the doorbell. I quickly bolted away, diving into the bush. A second later, the door opened to reveal Sebastian, the demon butler. He blinked and looked around. He then shrugged and shut the door. I magically pulled out a stick and pressed it against the doorbell, ringing it. I pulled the stick back in, which resulted the door to open once more. I could see Sebastian getting confused yet annoyed. I snickered quietly. This is so much fun. The door closed and I peeked up over the bush, looking through the glass. My eyes grew wide. Everyone was there! Well...Ceil, Sebastian, Grell, and Undertaker. Three of my favorite characters and one not so. I leaped out of the bush, taking my stick with me and backed up. I grinned and ran full speed towards the window. I leaped up, crashing through and somersaulted. I stood on my feet, laughing quite loudly and said, "I claimed thee house as mine!" then I slammed my stick down, only to have it break.

...

...

...

...

...

NNNOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL STICK! I started to cry. I could feel stares. Ceil and Sebastian are the only ones who've met me so far...so, the other two had no clue.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

I turned around, looking over my shoulder and giving them the scariest look I had. Grell looked frightened...not my intention of course. Grell was one of my favorites...oh well. I shook my head.

"Oh Ceil, Ceil, Ceil. I have come to...something top secret. No one has gone into my room...have they?" I asked.

"No we haven't Miss ~Interest Last Name~."

My eyes twitched and I smacked my half-broken stick against his head.

"What did I say about that? It makes me feel old!" I shouted.

Sebastian only blocked my attack.

"And, who are you~" Undertaker asked.

I copied his expression, drool going down my chin.

"Whhhhy~ Your dream come true."

Undertaker's face...*whispers* Priceless! I started to laugh...evilly I might add.

"Sebastian, get her out of here and make sure she gets the message not to come back." Ceil said, glaring at me slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian then picked me up by my shirt and walked up to the front door, opening it then letting me drop slightly. That's when I felt his foot kick me in the ass and sent me flying. I screamed out in glee.

"LOOK MA! NO HANDS!" I shouted, my hands raised.

I crash landed into the rose bush! OW! MOTHERCRACKER! I turned, the door slamming shut. I glared my ultimate death glare. Sebastian Michaelis...you are now on my black list...along with Ceil...but he's in my get rid of list now. I whipped out my small notebook and wrote down my list of to do today:

_1. Get revenge on Sebastian._

_2. Introduce self to Grell and Undertaker -the right way_

_3. Prank them all_

_4. Kill Ceil_

_5. Torture Will for hurting Grell_

I looked over my list one more time and snapped it shut. I glared at the house. Oh...it's so on! It's on like donkey kong!

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Secret...AGENT MAN! Secret...AGENT MAN! I like that song...Ooooh! I idea! I whipped out my ipod and stereo. I crackled evilly. This is going to be soooooo awesome! I saw Grell and Undertaker talking to each other. This is so going to ruin my list...but whatever. I skipped over to them and said, "Hi there!"

"Oh...it's you. From before."

"Yeah whatever. I'm Alex and if you want to stay on my white list, then you don't do anything to me. Understand? Oh wait...let me rephrase that. Don't do anything that I don't like towards me. Okies? Good great bye!"

I skipped away and headed up towards to the roof. I pulled out some stereo speakers and simply jumped through the broken window. I placed the speakers all over the house. Seems like the two are out for the moment...GOOD! I crackled evilly. I heard the horse whinny and my head shot up. Oh crap! Gotta go gotta go! I quickly made my way towards the roof, without being seen. I hooked it all up, my lips stretched over my teeth. My face hurts...I turned the volume way up and pressed play. The house shook, Mr. Roboto playing loudly. I could hear their screams of shock, but sadly, I was laughing way to hard for that. I crackled loudly and evilly. I heard some thunder and lightening behind me. I stilled and looked behind me, my eyes wide. Wtf? Lightening? COOOOOOL!

"So you are the one who is responsible."

I looked over to see William. My eyebrow twitched. Again, gunna screw up my list order, but what the hell. He's here now! I tackled him and put him in a headlock. He flailed his arms and was choking...not that I care...Of course, I was yelling at him for screwing with Grell. For hurting him and such. I may be rude, but not crude...oh wait...what? I think I'm both...now I've gone and confused myself!

"You confused me! Damn you! Die!" I shouted at Will.

"It...*gasp* wasn't me! *gasp*" He choked out.

"Lies! All lies!" I hissed out.

I heard shuffling towards the roof. Oh poppycock! I released will and put on my cape of evil. I wrapped it around my arm, holding it to my face and laughed evilly. I grabbed my stuff and threw down a smoke bomb. Doing my disappearing act...not after I knocked out Will of course. I smirked, watching my tree. They were all looking around. Just wait and see...I shall get m-

"Get down here Alex."

GAH! I fell out of the tree. I looked up to see Neko.

"Neko!" I whined, "You ruined my moment!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

I whined as I followed her. Oh well...I shall got three out of five done so far...just gotta get revenge on Sebastian and kill Ceil. Tomorrow though...is another day. FOR LOVE!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Partypooper!" I shouted.


	2. Annoyance, Love & Crash, All In One Day!

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...I'M BACK! WHooo!

Neko: *sighs*

ANYwho, please enjoy this epidemic!

Neko: How is it an epidemic?

...SHUT UP! Please review! I forgot to add that last time.

* * *

I made my way back to Ceil's house. I kicked opened the door and shouted, "OH CEIL! MR. SEBBY-DEMON! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Sebastian...didn't I order you to get rid of her?"

"Do you wish me to kill her?"

"If that'll keep her away. Yes."

"Yes, my lord."

Pfft! Like he can kill me. Suddenly, pain ripped through my stomach and I looked down with wide eyes. Holy shit! I think he killed me! I saw him smirking.

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I shouted before running off.

"...How is she still moving?" Ceil asked, his eyes wide.

"Because I can mother-cracker!"

"AH! When'd you get here?"

"I am everywhere Ceil!"

I saw him sweatdrop. I snickered evilly. I got an idea. I made my face all serious and innocent like and asked Ceil, "If you asked Sebastian to smex you up, wouldn't he be like a pedophile?"

Ceil's eyes grew wide and his whole face turned red. It was like in slow motion! How awesome! Sebastian started coughing, his face red. I looked at both of them, my eyes wide.

"Oh no you didn't! You pedo!" I yelled, running out of the house.

"Sebastian! Stop her!" Ceil ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

I stood on the other side of the sidewalk, smirking widely. He stared at me and said, "You are to come back. Bo-chan wishes to speak to you about what happened."

I shook my head and said, "Unless he kills himself, I ain't goin!"

He blinked, confused.

"Then how will you speak to him?"

"Through the chant of the dead of course! Duh! Everyone knows that!"

He looked even more confused.

"So, unless he kills himself, I don't wanna go back."

He suddenly grabbed me by my arm and my eyes grew wide. I opened my mouth and shouted, "HELP! RAPE! THIS PEDO IS GUNNA RAPE ME! HELP HELP HELP!"

He quickly let go, his own eyes wide. He lost his composser. He leaned down, a couple inches away from my face, his eyes glowing a purple-ish pink and hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?"

I gave him a thoughtful look and said, "Maybe a little."

Suddenly, I was eating ground.

"Sorry about her. I was wondering where she ran off to."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Neko, her other more sensible half. And she's quite insane."

"Neko!" I whined, "How could you do that to me?"

She glared down at me and snapped, "Shut up. You got yourself in deep trouble as it is. Attacking the head Reaper? What is the matter with you?"

I pouted and said, "He hurts Grell. It's not nice to hurt him."

I suddenly got an idea and a smirk worked my way onto my face.

"Oh no...I don-"

I bolted off before she could finish that sentence.

"Oh great..."

"What's wrong with her now?"

"She's planning on getting Undertaker and Grell together."

Sebastian said nothing and left.

~Undertaker's Place~

I peeked through the window. Grell was there, along with Will. I kicked opened the door, more gently and pointed at Will.

"How dare you show your mug around here!"

All three of them looked at me then Grell and Undertaker looked at Will with confusion. I tackled Will to the ground, my arm looped around his neck once more and pulled backwards.

"Ow ow ow ow! Get off of me!" He yelled.

"Not until you leave Grell and Undertaker along damn it! And till you stop abusing Grell!"

"Uh...It's okay. Really." Grell said.

I looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Aw! But it's fun to beat him up Grell-chan! Besides, you have a smexy Legendary Shikigami to smex you up."

"EEeeeeeh?" Grell squeaked out.

Undertaker chuckled and said, "I always did find you quite attractive Grell-chan."

"You mean, Grell-san."

I smacked Will.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!" I demanded then looked up at them, "I think you mean, Undertaker-kun, is Grelly-kins!"

"Grelly...kins? That's a stupid name." Will said.

I squeezed his throat harder, death glaring at him.

"No one asked you asstard!"

I leaned backwards more.

"OW!"

"Grelly-kins...I like that." Undertaker said, smiling widely, "It's cute."

Grell blushed. Aaaaawwwwww! So adorable. Alas! Love is in the air! I got up and started to drag Will out.

"Have fun you two~!" I sang, closing the door.

Grell and Undertaker looked from the door to each other. I pressed my ear against the door, listening.

"Will you get off of me?" Will demanded.

"Shut up mother-cracker! I'm trying to listen!" I hissed at him, digging my heel into back. All of a sudden, I heard moans. I grinned. Mission accomplished! I skipped down the street, while dragging Will behind me.

"There you ar-...Why do you have William?"

I gasped, "Neko! How dare you call my enemy by his whole name!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. We're going home."

"Can I bring him? To torture? Please oh please?"

She stayed silent for a moment and said, "No."

I pouted as she dragged me away, leaving Will in the middle of the street.

*SCREETCH!* *BANG!* *CRASH!*

I smirked widely. I caused a huge crash. Mostly because of Will laying in the street...but hey! Mission accomplished for the day! Yayne-

"Shut up Alex! Not another word!"

Pout!


	3. The End And Where To Next?

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...I'M BACK! WHooo!

Neko: *sighs*

ANYwho, please enjoy this epidemic!

Neko: How is it an epidemic?

...SHUT UP! Please review! And it's gunna be short. It's not long. *grins evilly*

Neko: Oh lord.

And if you will my reviewers, where shall I go next? (same question somewhere in here. *winks*)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! TT^TT Except for all my OC's!

* * *

I grinned from my spot on top of the roof. I had hooked up my stereo again. I cracked my knuckles, my Gaara plushie tucked neatly in the crook of my arm. I found the song that I wanted. I turned up the speakers to full volume and pressed play. The Llama song blasting, almost ear shattering. I could hear screams over the sound of the music. Then it changed to Nom nom nom nom nom that my friend had sent me. I crackled evilly. I heard footsteps, surprisingly, coming my way. I turned off my laptop, sticking it in my Nekozawa backpack along with my speakers and leaped off the roof, Grell style!

"Sebastian! Get her!" I heard Ceil shout.

Oh shit! They knew it was me?

"Yes, my lord."

I bolted out of the area, running at full speed. I could hear Sebastian behind me. He was catching up.

"Aww! Come on! I was having some fun!"

"You have distrupted and annoyed my lord to the fullest and he is not pleased."

"YAY! MY MISSION HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED! Well...half way..."

I was suddenly yanked back, causing me to squeal loudly and flail my arms, "HELP! HELP! RAPE! IN NEED OF AN ADULT!"

Sebastian ignored my cries and walked back to the mansion. Great. This sucks balls. As soon as we entered the mansion, Ceil standing by the staircase, I cursed loudly and it would cause a sailor to blush! Ceil's eyes were wide, along with Sebastian. He dropped me and I bolted up the stairs.

"Sebastian! Don't let her escape!"

"Yes, my lord."

"STOP SAYING THAT! IT GETS OLD!" I yelled, running into Ceil's bedroom and locking it. I heard Sebastian banging against the door way. As much as I love Kuroshitsuji, I must be on my way! I opened a portal, right when Sebastian came crashing through.

"Bye-bye kiss!" I said, stealing Grell's line and hopped through the portal.

"Hey! Get back he-"

His words were cut off. I landed safely on the other side. I stretched my arms and sat down on my bed, pulling out my laptop. Now, where to next for my next adventure?


End file.
